


Within the sound of Silence

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Bulges, Frottage, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Dave/Karkat/Dirk*</p><p>There is a soft sound and he looks up, momentarily distracted by the alluring sight of Dave’s bare skin in front of him, and meets the naked stare of Dirk from where he sits on the couch, unmoving and so quiet Karkat almost forgot he was there. Almost.</p><p>Dirk’s lips are pressed thin, the hand holding his shades trembling, and his expression is raw and open and filled with so much adoration that Karkat wonders how did Dave ever fear about their reconciliation, because it’s so obvious Dirk cares, even more now, when all Dirk wants is to look as Karkat has Dave come undone for him. For them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within the sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This started with me wanting to write Dave writhing naked on top of Karkat, and then it evolved and Dirk wormed his way in. I hope you enjoy!

 

Dave is trembling in Karkat’s lap, lips parted in a quiet gasp.

He’s never loud, his voice never raises past a soft huff, and even when he murmurs Karkat’s name he does so in a soft, gentle hum. Karkat is louder than him, grunts and huffs and growls and chitters, and it’s hard to reign in the sounds enough that he can hear the quieter noises Dave makes, but he tries.

This time, Karkat doesn’t have to fight to keep quiet, as all his senses focused on Dave, eyes wide and unable to look away.

Karkat is sitting on a chair –it’s not the most comfortable position for what they are doing, but there is a certain thrill about the discomfort, about how unyielding the chair is under his body, only accommodating him a little– and Dave is sitting on his lap, legs on either side of him, and he’s trembling.

Dave is also naked from head to toes, and his arms are wound around Karkat’s shoulders, hands clasped together so tightly his knuckles are white, though Karkat doesn’t know that (but he can, and does, make an educated guess).

Karkat is still wearing all his clothes, too many clothes really, for he yearns to feel Dave against his bare skin, but he’s too caught up in the moment to think about removing even his shirt, let alone the rest, and… it’s also about control, really, and he enjoys the heady sensation that it gives him.

His pants are open though, his bulge slick and curled around Dave’s cock, squeezing it and rubbing its length slowly.

He’s been coaxing Dave like that for what feels forever, first removing his pants while they had both been standing, then his shirt, and last his shades, welcoming Dave to sit down on him without a single word.

Dave is gorgeous, and he did not shy away from his gaze, but he turns slightly self–conscious when he’s hard, needy and quiet.

There is a bead of sweat rolling down Dave’s chin, from where his eyes are covered in a silky blindfold and down the curve of his neck, bared for Karkat to nibble and kiss as much as he likes; Karkat observes the way Dave’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, hot puffs of air leaving his lips, but no sound, not really.

He’s breath-taking, and it isn’t fair how the sight makes Karkat feel like it’s him being naked and exposed.

Dave is the one blindfolded and giving up his control, his sight, sprawled on Karkat’s lap and unable to dictate the pace, with Karkat’s bulge stroking his cock, Dave is the one who’s been told not to move, not to remove his arms from around Karkat’s shoulders… and yet…

And yet, just the sight of him trusting Karkat, giving himself like this, without his clothes, nothing left for him to hide behind…

Karkat watches Dave tremble, and shivers a little, because Dave might be unable to see him, but in this moment they are both naked.

Dave exhales again, breath hitching, when Karkat’s bulge strokes the underside of his cock, uncoiling from around its shaft in order to slide lower.

His shoulders shake and he throws his head back, hips jutting forwards slightly, encouraging Karkat to keep going, and Karkat feels a growl build from deep inside his chest, vibrating inside him.

He surges forwards, pressing his lips against the curve of Dave’s neck, and bites down, gently, nipping and licking until Dave finally gives in and gasps, a sudden intake of breath before he falls forwards against him, shuffling until they are pressed flush against one another.

Karkat feels Dave exhale shakily close to his ear, he feels Dave’s naked body on top of his own, trying so hard not to grind down against him, and he mouths Dave’s earlobe until Dave chokes out a quiet moan.

His hands, that were gently kneading Dave’s ass, move down to his thighs, caressing them and gripping them to keep Dave completely still against him.

Dave freezes, his entire body so tense and wound up with anticipation that Karkat is afraid he will ruin it and come too soon, but then he slumps down again, still trembling, and presses himself further against Karkat, murmuring encouragements into Karkat’s ear, so softly he has a hard time understanding what he’s saying.

“Karkat please just do something I feel like I’m burning up and I can’t breathe–”

Karkat’s growl vibrates into his throat, fills his ears with a buzzing sound and the rush of his own heartbeat, drowning away Dave’s soft pleas with the dizzying strength of his own desire, and his bulge responds to this by pressing up into Dave’s ass, rubbing his taint over and over, making Dave arch up and gasp, his words faltering and shattering into quiet shudders.

He bites down on his own lip in order to calm down –it wouldn’t do to rush, not when Dave is so pliant in his lap, not when he has plans to go slow, to drag the pleasure out of Dave’s body until he loses himself into it, not when he has this chance freely offered and he knows he can enjoy it without fear.

His bulge is still squirming, still teasing Dave with slow, careful caresses, never pushing in, barely stroking the entrance, and Karkat watches as Dave fails to stay still, shifting forwards until his cock is squeezed between them. He’s hard, but not close yet, and Karkat knows he will behave and let Karkat keep going.

With a smirk, he lowers his head, following a path from Dave’s ear down to his collarbone. Dave has a sensitive neck –in fact, a lot of his skin is incredibly sensitive, and it makes for many interesting nights, spent exploring every inch of his body, seeking out spots that will make his composure crumble and that blush spread as far as it can go– and Karkat takes delight in reminding Dave how easy it is to rile him up just like this.

It is always a thrill to remember how much Dave likes to be touched and held, how much he craves gentle, loving contact, never seeking it out by himself and only ever accepting it, unless it is like this, when he’s losing control and inhibitions and reaching out in wordless pleas.

There will be one day when Karkat will see Dave ask without shame nor fear of rejection, and that day is growing closer every time he bridges the gaps between them.

For now, he contents himself to give Dave what he wants even when he can’t ask.

He licks and kisses Dave’s collarbone until he feels Dave shake harder than before, legs squeezing against his thighs, tensing under his hold, needing more, and he doesn’t stop, because he’s intoxicated by Dave’s presence, by his pliant sounds, and he too wants _more_.

Karkat has always been greedy, at least for the things he knows he’s allowed to have.

There is a soft sound and he looks up, momentarily distracted by the alluring sight of Dave’s bare skin in front of him, and meets the naked stare of Dirk from where he sits on the couch, unmoving and so quiet Karkat almost forgot he was there. Almost.

Dirk’s lips are pressed thin, the hand holding his shades trembling, and his expression is raw and open and filled with so much adoration that Karkat wonders how did Dave ever fear about their reconciliation, because it’s so obvious Dirk _cares_ , even more now, when all Dirk wants is to look as Karkat has Dave come undone for him. For _them_.

Dirk’s heavy, intense stare does wonders for Karkat too –there is something precious they share together, and if Karkat had ever doubted himself, it would be impossible now, not with Dave pliant and trembling in his arms and Dirk looking at him with so much trust.

Dirk trusts Karkat with Dave, just as much as Karkat trusts Dirk with Dave, and just as much, he knows, as Dave trust the both of them with each other, and with him.

The mutual current of care and love and respect they have for one another is what Karkat sees in Dirk’s stare now, as Dirk remains still, not moving from where he’s sitting, because this is as much about Dave as it is about Dirk, and Karkat can’t help but feel elated with the amount of control the two are allowing him to have.

So much trust.

He knows, without watching, that Dirk is caressing the bridge of Dave’s shades with his thumb, the only thing he’s allowed to hold onto, and smirks.

He removes one hand from Dave’s thigh long enough to dislodge Dave from where he’s nested, his face buried in Karkat’s neck. Dave lets out a soft whine of displeasure, but he’s quickly reassured when Karkat kisses him on the lips, one eye still looking at Dirk, who stiffens.

His eyes widen a little, and Karkat’s eyes are keen enough that he sees he’s blushing.

It’s almost amusing how Dirk can keep a good control over himself even while Karkat pleasures Dave, but a simple kiss is enough to unravel him. Maybe it’s just the intimacy that does the trick, or how Karkat is deliberately keeping eye contact.

He’s not sure, but he finds himself purring, content satisfaction coiling inside him.

Dave kisses him back, lips parting in a silent ask, and Karkat doesn’t have to think about it at all. He licks Dave’s lips and kisses him harder, teases his lower lip with his tongue until Dave is panting and murmuring again, and then he swallows his quiet voice and kisses him deeper.

Intoxicating, hot and needy, and Karkat lets himself melt into the kiss, inhaling deeply through his nose and busy drawing little shapes into the skin of Dave’s thighs, whose meaning is lost to Dave in the heat of the kiss.

When he finally pulls away from Dave, nipping at his lower lip and focusing his attention on what his bulge is doing again, Dave is swaying slightly, obviously dazed, lips swollen and red.

The haze of lust is hard to dispel, and Karkat’s continuous teasing and touching is making it impossible for Dave to think straight, especially when he finally lets go of Dave’s thighs to devote some attention do Dave’s nipples.

Dave lets out a startled sound when Karkat wraps his fingers around them and tugs gently, equal parts laugh and squeak, and his question comes out in a huff, breathless and shaky.

“Is… is he still–”

Karkat hums and leans forwards to breathe his answer in Dave’s ear, nipping at it. “Yes. Looking at us. At you. watching you tremble and writhe, just watching”.

Dave gasps again, a soft sound of defeat, and if it is a little louder than normal, loud enough to reach Dirk’s ears, then it’s entirely coincidental.

“He is watching while I touch you and kiss you and give you pleasure,” Karkat continues, and it is positively thrilling how much power words can have on someone.

He used to be unable to speak like this, not even when it was just him and Dave in the same room, definitely not with someone else, but it is a different kind of intimacy, it’s a different kind of enticing freedom, and while Karkat still splutters and refuses to talk about private matters with others, this is a safe space. He is protected here, with Dave and now also with Dirk.

It’s a tentative sort of balance, but he finds himself addicted to it, and to the security he takes from it.

Dave whines again, and tries to grind down on Karkat’s body, but Karkat growls and he suddenly stops, mindful of the rules even though he’s hard pressed to focus when there’s pleasure coiling inside him and he just needs _more_.

Dave’s always had a thing for voices, and sounds, and words, and another time, Karkat would be glad to let Dirk do the talking. He knows what to say to bring Dave so close to coming with just his voice, and any other time Karkat would watch Dirk push Dave against a wall, foreheads pressed together as Dirk mutters praise until Dave is putty and flustered and unable to move. But now it’s not that time, and he’s too busy keeping Dave on the edge to think about other times.

(Or that time, not too long before, when Dirk, awkward and flustered and hesitant because they are new at this game, tried to talk to him instead of Dave. with Dave nestled between them Dirk concentrated on Karkat too, and they both realised this was also about the two of them, and that they weren’t just there for Dave, but also for each other. Karkat still feels a pang in his chest thinking about that, but it’s a good sort of pang. It’s nice to think that he’s also important to Dirk.)

Dave’s fine shivers travel through his body and Karkat can feel them, he feels Dave’s shuddery breaths against his neck, he hears his soft gasps as Dave pushes his head up, trying to find Karkat’s lips with his own, desperate to focus on something that is not the pleasure and Karkat’s bulge.

It really doesn’t take much longer for Karkat to realise that Dave is falling apart in his arms.

He knows Dave can take some more teasing still, and he knows that Dave will keep his word and not move, no matter how much he wants to touch himself and climax, and he knows that Dave wants Karkat to keep going, one way or another.

He knows all of this, and that’s why Karkat keeps the steady, slow pace, massaging Dave’s nipples and teasing Dave’s entrance with no intention to go in.

Dave’s moans have taken a desperate edge now, a keening sound that comes with every breath and is still so soft Karkat isn’t sure Dirk can hear it, but one glance at him reassures him that he can.

Dirk is twitching now, one digging into the soft fabric of his poofy pants, trying to keep himself together, the other still clutching Dave’s shades.

It is gorgeous to see he has both of them.

Karkat kisses Dave again, his tongue brushing past Dave’s lips to press against Dave’s one, and it’s with just a minimum amount of regret that he stops fondling Dave’s nipples to move lower, squeezing his hand between them to wet his fingers with his own genetic material.

He doesn’t have lube close at hand, but he doesn’t plan to do much either way, so using his own genetic material will be fine.

Dave stutters when Karkat’s fingers brush against his cock, a keening sound that Dave swallows eagerly, but he gives him no more satisfaction and quickly moves his hand down his back, blindly cupping the curve of his ass before pressing between his cheeks.

Dave arches his back, almost wrenching himself away from Karkat, but he has his other arm wrapped around his side, and Dave is trapped there, unable to move again as Karkat delicately prods his taint with his finger, the bulge returning to wrap around his hard length as before.

“P-please,” Dave’s voice is so breathless it’s hard to make out what he’s saying, but Karkat knows anyway, because that’s all Dave can say now, other than his name.

There is a thrumming pleasure that burns through Dave’s body, pooled into his cock, and he feels so hard it almost hurts, he’s so close and yet it’s still not enough, not yet.

Karkat’s finger still doesn’t press inside him, does nothing more than what his bulge had done before, only more concentrate, teasing him and almost dipping the tip inside him only to circle away and retire before returning… it’s maddening, and he wants nothing more than to feel Karkat inside him.

The desire is so strong it’s almost a physical ache, and his heady mind can’t make up what he needs or wants anymore.

He wants something –anything– more than the careful, even pace he’s given. He wants Karkat to slide inside him and take him fully, he wants to feel Karkat move inside of him and wants to slide inside Karkat’s nook and feel him squeeze around his cock. He wants Dirk to move from where he’s sitting and kiss him, he wants to feel Dirk pressed against his back to make him feel less bare, so that Dirk will wrap around him and hide everything of him away.

He knows that at least, this he can’t have.

Dirk will not move, he won’t join them. This is about Dirk too, and he takes pleasure in watching Karkat and Dave, and Dave… oh, he understands. He understands too much, perhaps, of how delicate their balance looks and how strong it really is.

But the distance still aches, the lack of Dirk’s hands on his shoulders is keen, and he knows this only makes the pleasure stronger. It is a kind of ache that feels good.

His absence makes him feel Dirk more than ever.

He’s drowning, and the fact that he can’t see –not Dirk, not Karkat– makes everything even better.

With the constant pleasure keeping him on edge, Dave lets himself drown, breathing hard and clinging to Karkat’s neck, and loses himself with every stroke of Karkat’s fingers, every squeeze of his bulge around his cock.

Its exquisite torture, where Dave stops thinking and stops questioning and stops doubting and simply feels, and what he feels is pleasure.

Karkat is around him, his scent surrounding him, his voice only speaking up to remind Dave that Dirk is still watching, and Dave almost doesn’t hear him.

It’s just too much, too slow and too good, he feels so good and if there are tears in his eyes they are absorbed by his blindfold and never roll down his cheeks.

He’s tense and taut, shaking so much he doesn’t even know if he can feel his legs anymore, but all of him is focused inwardly on his pleasure so nothing else matters.

He almost chokes on his spit when Karkat’s finger finally – _oh, god finally_ – pushes inside. Barely an inch, enough to let him feel it but not doing much other than that, but it’s just enough that he jolts up and loses what control he had, pushing himself down so that he can get more than just the tip inside him.

Dave is aware of Karkat growling, but it comes from too far away, and he is far too lost to take notice of it, but then the growling turns into a soft, understanding rumbling, and the finger retreats, almost hastily.

He barely hears Karkat speak, this time loudly and clearly intended for Dirk, not for him, before Dave feels Karkat’s lips on his again, gentle, coaxing him.

Soon, the finger returns, this time slicked properly and sliding inside him fully.

Oh, he might be keening quietly but he’s past caring by this point.

Karkat knows the moment Dave is too far gone that it’s enough. Dave is slumped against him and grinding down on his hand, and yeah, he’s left him on edge enough.

He looks up at Dirk, and he only has to say one word to break the stillness, making Dirk stand up and stumble towards them, his words a little slurred as he calls out lube from his sylladex and offers it with a trembling hand to Karkat, who feels he’s far too calm and takes pride in that.

Dirk hovers only for a second more, but then backs away, pupils blown and with the blush reaching down his neck, so much like Dave and yet so different, and Karkat gives him a fond, proud smile that makes Dirk shiver.

“You’re doing good,” he says, not dismissively at all, and then concentrates on Dave again.

Dave is trembling, and when Karkat clumsily pours some lube on his fingers and returns them to his entrance, pushing one finger inside slowly, the reaction is instantaneous –he sobs, the sound barely a chocked gasp to their ears but still louder than anything Dave has uttered before.

It’s enough to make Karkat stiffen, his bulge clenching down on Dave’s dick in reflex as he tries not to let it get to him, or he will be the one coming and that would be… a waste, really.

No, not yet.

He’s close, he can’t deny that, but Dave is closer and his focus is him, now.

He pushes his finger inside, slow enough that he won’t hurt Dave, and his bulge works on Dave’s cock, bringing pleasure to them both. Dave gasps and keens and moans, still so quiet despite his pleasure, but this time Karkat breaks the pace, moves faster, tugs Dave’s cock the way he knows will make him lose it, and with familiar strokes of his finger he reaches inside him and rubs at Dave’s prostate.

The angle isn’t ideal, but it’s enough –just the feeling of his finger inside Dave is probably enough, because with a choked sound Dave comes, shudders and shudders and doesn’t stop, boneless against Karkat as pleasure washes through him and leaves him utterly wrecked.

Karkat closes his eyes, swallows, and holds it in, and then Dirk races forwards again, gently holding Dave’s body against his chest and letting him slide out of Karkat’s lap. His finger slip out of Dave and Karkat feels a twinge of regret, because oh, he wants to keep it inside him, keep touching him until he’s brought Dave to climax again, and maybe a third time, but there is urgency within him too, and Dirk reproached him on his lack of selfishness more than once.

He misses the hard length of Dave’s dick wrapped with his bulge too, but that’s easily remedied.

Karkat watches Dirk map Dave’s face with his trembling fingers, remove his blindfold and kiss him senselessly, watches Dave open up to Dirk with a sigh, watches Dirk slide on the ground with Dave on his lap, moving around so Dirk is wrapped around him, hands caressing his body, and slowly they both stop trembling, though they don’t stop kissing.

He brings his hand to his own bulge, letting it wrap around his fingers, and strokes once, then once more, and needs nothing else to come, his legs curling slightly as he lets pleasure wash through him.

He gasps and slumps into the chair, his throat rumbling with a growl he doesn’t realise he was making, and then he slides down on the floor, joining the two humans in a warm pile.

Dave’s arms aren’t trembling anymore as he welcomes him in them, and Dirk’s gaze is warm when he tugs him flush to their side, the hand not holding Dave intertwining with one of Karkat’s in a tight grip.

It’s Dave who manages to muster up the energy to speak, after what felt like hours.

“You’ve done well,” he murmurs, and Dirk makes a noise of assent.

Karkat snorts and buries his face in Dave’s hair, then jolts a little as he resurfaces to stare at Dirk.

“Do you need to…” Karkat feels the beginning of what should be awkwardness settle inside his chest, and his expression is at the same time eager and sheepish.

Dirk licks his lips, pause for a beat, then shakes his head, and there is a small, genuine smile on his lips.

“Later,” he promises.

Karkat nods, and buries his face again in Dave’s hair.

Later, then.

 


End file.
